


They Do It With Spandex

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Gay Bar, M/M, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick climbed the stairs to the salon, feeling extremely exposed in his undercover disguise. The red spandex shorts, skin tight, and the skimpy white tank top were not items of clothing he'd ever imagined wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Do It With Spandex

  
**They Do It With Spandex**

"Spandex? Tell me you're kidding."

"Well, no, Nick." Murray Bozinsky picked up the red shorts. "You see, I've been researching male prostitutes. While a number of them dress as women, in general, from what I've been able to find out, an outfit like that will be just right." He giggled. "And there's no point in dressing you as a woman, because it's not transvestites that are being targeted. Right, guys?"

"That's right, Nick. Although we can get you a dress to wear on the boat, if you'd like."

"Oh, ha ha." Nick Ryder eyed his two partners mutinously, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Cody, it's not you that has to go out dressed like this!"

Cody Allen grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "I know, buddy. But I'll be there to back you up."

"Why couldn't this dude be targeting blond rent boys with mustaches?" Nick wondered out loud, grinning back.

"Shut up and go and get dressed." Cody punched his shoulder and Murray laughed.

The Riptide Detective Agency had taken on an unofficial undercover assignment, in response to a carefully framed conversation with Lieutenant Joanna Parisi. The Lieutenant couldn't employ the agency directly to do the work, and nor had she asked them to do it in any official capacity; but she had told them the details surrounding the assault of five male prostitutes in the last month, and the six-figure reward posted by an anonymous member of the gay community. She'd given them somewhere to start, at the Dolphin Club, mentioning that all the assault victims had spent at least part of their evening there.

Business was slow, so even without a guaranteed fee, the large reward was reason enough to take the case.

Nick climbed the stairs to the salon, feeling extremely exposed in his undercover disguise. The red spandex shorts, skin tight, and the skimpy white tank top were not items of clothing he'd ever imagined wearing. He remembered the case that had required him and Cody to dress as lifeguards. That disguise had been pretty revealing, too. But at least it had been swimming trunks and they'd been on the beach.

What he had on now looked more like something one of his dates would wear. Still, they needed the money and he wasn't going in alone - Cody would be there as backup, and Murray, too.

As Nick came in, Cody looked at him in open-mouthed astonishment. "Wow."

"Shut up." Already self conscious, Nick blushed. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I can't walk around looking like this."

"We have to do this, Nick. It's only a matter of time until someone's killed - you know what the Lieutenant told us. And the department can't go in there undercover." Murray pushed some keys on the computer, set up on the table. "Cody will be in the bar with the wire on, and I'll be in the truck with the Roboz, listening in. It's going to be a piece of cake - all you have to do is spot the guy, signal Cody, and we'll nail him."

"Right." Nick looked across at Cody. "I don't know, guys. I mean, do I really need to be dressed like this? Can't we just hang out in the bar until we spot something going down?"

"I don't think that'll work, Nick." Cody couldn't take his eyes off his best friend. Nick looked the part. The red spandex around the curve of his butt was positively indecent. The white tank top against his dusky olive skin was a perfect contrast. Even the sulky pout he was wearing fitted. He looked... he looked _hot_. There wasn't any other word for it. Cody gulped, and forced his eyes away. "You know the assaults aren't happening in the bar. And the Dolphin's apparently a popular hookup joint. We can't follow every couple that leave, on the off-chance. If a guy offers you money, at least we've got something like a lead."

"All right, all right," Nick grumbled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Come on. I'll get wired up."

********************************

"We'd better not go in together. People will think I'm your pimp." Cody grinned at Nick, and got a punch in the shoulder. "I'll go in first, get a good position at the bar. I'll tell you when I'm ready, guys."

Nick watched Cody disappear across the street, heading for the alley where the Dolphin Club's entrance was discreetly located. "Boz, you sure that wire's gonna work?"

"Of course it will, Nick. Don't worry. It's just a pity we couldn't put one on you as well. Those clothes don't give me anywhere to fix it to, though."

"I know." Nick looked down at his disguise and sighed.

Cody's voice crackled over the speaker. "I'm set. Come on in, Nick."

"Great." Nick sighed again. "Wish me luck, Murray!"

"Good luck, Nick! Nail the guy!"

Inside, the Dolphin Club looked like any other bar. Nick wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, and he took in customers at the bar, a group by the pool tables and several people on the dance floor with a measure of relief. It was just like any bar, really, except that the clientele was exclusively male. Most of the men there were wearing ordinary street clothes, he noticed, jeans and shirts, but he wasn't the only one in hot pants. Thank God.

He spotted Cody at the bar, facing out into the room, a drink in his hand. _'Good.'_ Time to get down to business. Nick headed for the bar, to a point some distance from Cody, and got himself a beer. _'What now?'_ He couldn't just walk up to a guy and say, "Hey, you want to pay me for sex?" _'Fuck, we didn't think this through! I don't know what I'm supposed to do next.'_

Nick turned towards Cody, wondering if he should risk talking to him, asking him what he thought the next move should be. He jumped when a hand landed lightly on his shoulder, and he turned to find a heavy-set man in his forties standing very close. "Hey, cutie," the man purred.

"Hi," Nick made himself say, and forced a smile. _'Who'd have thought picking up guys was so easy?'_

"My name's Simon," the man said, looking Nick up and down appreciatively. "I don't think I've seen you here before?"

"First time here," Nick smiled again. "I'm new in town. My name's Nick."

"Well, I'm very glad to meet you, Nick. Very glad indeed. I'm sorry to see you've got a drink already. I would have liked to buy you one."

 _'What a line,'_ Nick thought. _'Sounds like something Cody'd use.'_ The thought gave him an odd feeling. Ordinarily, he'd be the one using the lines, trying to pick up some girl. It was different being on the other end, that was for sure. "Uh..." he hesitated, not sure what to say, and suddenly a picture of Bambi came into his head. If he'd said that to Bambi...

"Thanks." Nick's smile this time was as flirty as he could make it. "I really appreciate the thought." He looked down. "Maybe you'll stick around, and buy me the next one?"

"Why, Nick, I'd like that very much." Simon's grin was wide. "Maybe you'd like to come and dance?"

"Sure." Nick repeated the flirty smile, and allowed Simon to guide him away from the bar, towards the dance floor. He wasn't nervous anymore - flirting with this guy was easy, all he had to do was have a drink, have a dance, and see if the guy offered him money.

Nick stiffened momentarily when Simon pulled him close. But he had a job to do - he forced himself to relax as Simon started swaying them both to the music. _'Not so bad,'_ he thought to himself, doing his best to ignore Simon's hand squeezing his ass.

"Boz!" Cody hissed, pushing his transmit button and hoping Murray could hear him.

"Yeah, Cody, have you got something?"

"Not yet. But Nick's dancing with a guy."

"Good. Keep me posted. Bozinsky, out!"

Cody took a gulp of his drink. He'd called Murray up in the hope that hearing his friend's voice would make what he was seeing easier to take. It hadn't really worked.

Nick, in the skimpy rent boy outfit - he might as well be naked, Cody thought suddenly - was, as he'd told Murray, dancing with a man. What he hadn't said to Murray was that Nick was pressed hard up against the man, his spandex hot pants showing every line of his ass, except for the parts that were covered by his dance partner's hand. _'Doesn't he mind?_ Cody shook his head, trying to clear it. No, they had a job to do, and Nick was doing it.

Finishing his drink in a long swallow, he ordered another. He couldn't afford to get drunk, but he needed something to steady him. Something to help him fight the urge to march onto the dance floor, grab the man who was pawing Nick like he _owned_ him, and punch him through the wall. If it wasn't for this case, nothing would stop him from doing that. _'If it wasn't for this case, we wouldn't be here,'_ he reminded himself.

A deep breath made him feel a little better. He supposed any guy would feel the way he did, if they had to watch their best friend being... being stroked, mauled, like that man was doing to Nick. Cody didn't know if he could have done it, if he'd been the one in the costume - whether he could have allowed a man to touch him the way that guy was touching Nick. He supposed he would have, if he had to - and suddenly he wondered what Nick would be feeling, now, if he'd been the one standing at the bar, and Cody had been on the dance floor.

"Shall we get that drink?" Simon asked Nick, giving his ass another squeeze.

"Sure." Nick didn't look over at Cody, and didn't see Cody choke on his drink when Nick allowed Simon to take his hand and lead him back to the bar.

Simon bought the drinks and ushered Nick to a bar leaner to the side of the main room. "You're a very nice young man. I'm glad I met you."

"Thanks." Nick grinned at him. "I'm having a good time."

"Thank you for saying that, Nick." Simon gave him a smile. "I'm wondering if you'd like to keep me company tonight. Later on. I'd be prepared to meet any - expenses, shall we say?"

 _'Who knew hooking was so easy?'_ "Well, sure. I'm a great one for company, myself."

"Thank you, Nick." Simon leaned closer, and Nick realized what was coming. _'Damn. No way to get out of that.'_ The kiss was brief, lips only. "Nick. I was thinking - "

Simon's words were cut off as he was grabbed from behind and spun around. "Keep your fucking hands off him!" Cody yelled. Nick was fast enough - just - to grab his arm and stop the punch.

"Cody!" Nick yelled back at him, and Cody dropped Simon and grabbed Nick's arm instead. Breathing hard, he looked into his partner's eyes.

"Nick..."

"Settle down, man," Nick hissed at him, and turned back to Simon. "Simon, Simon, are you okay?" He helped the man up off the floor. "I'm real sorry about my friend here."

Simon looked warily at Cody. "Yeah. I'm okay. Ah - I might see you later?" Without waiting for a response, he headed back to the dance floor.

Nick spun around to face his friend. "Cody, what the fuck are you playing at? You've probably blown our cover, you know that? For sure, everyone knows we know each other, anyhow."

"I'm sorry - " Cody stopped talking when Nick gripped his arms and pushed him back against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I figured out how I can stay undercover. Turn this into a little lover's tiff," Nick said grimly. "I just got the best lead we were going to get - he offered me money for sex. Then you arrive and screw it up. Now tell me what the fuck you were doing."

Cody was finding it hard to think. Nick's body was pressed hard against his, pinning him to the wall. Nick's face was inches from his, his blue eyes stormy. "What I was doing?" He gulped. "What I wasn't doing was kissing some guy!"

"Well, now you are." Nick kissed him, hard, open-mouthed and Cody gave up even trying to think. Dimly, he knew he was kissing Nick back.

"Fuck," Cody whispered, when he could speak. "What - ?"

Nick was panting, an expression Cody couldn't read in his eyes. "We go out sometimes. You get possessive. Got it?"

"Got it." Cody shivered. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Nick again.

"You need to go back out to Murray, now, okay?" Nick released his arms and stepped back. "Watch for me to leave with that guy. We can stick to the original plan."

"Nick - "

"Cody, we'll talk later, man. We've got this to do, now. And if the bouncer wants to know anything, we go out sometimes. Remember?"

"Yeah, I got it." Cody grabbed Nick's hand. "Be careful, pal."

"I will." Nick squeezed his hand. "Now get out of here."

Nick headed back towards the dance floor, deliberately not watching his partner exit the club. _'Cody...'_

He hadn't known what to think, at first, when Cody had broken up his conversation with Simon. But once he'd pushed Cody back against the wall, seen his eyes, he'd started to understand. Cody was jealous. He got jealous any time Nick paid too much attention to anyone else - Nick was used to that.

Then they had kissed. Keeping Nick's cover. And what Nick had felt in Cody's body against his, in Cody's mouth, what he'd seen in his eyes... He loved Cody, that went without saying, but this was something more. Nick hadn't ever thought of his best friend that way before. Hell, he'd never thought of any man that way before. But he was thinking it now, and the idea of it, of Cody, was exciting and compelling.

But right now - Simon. If they could nail this case, get the reward, they could afford some time off. Time they could to use to figure things out.

Simon met Nick on the edge of the dance floor. "Nick! You came back!"

"Sure. Sorry about that guy. I've been out with him a few times, and he thinks he owns me."

"Do you want to dance again?"

"I was thinking about that company you were talking about, actually." Nick turned on his flirty smile again. "Somewhere we won't be interrupted."

"Oh, sure." Simon smiled back. "That sounds like fun."

They left the club together, Nick wondering what he was getting into. He hoped that Simon was the bad guy; he hadn't really thought through what was going to happen if they did arrive safely somewhere. Simon was expecting sex and he wasn't getting it, he had that much figured out, but the finer details could use a little work.

He saw Murray start the truck and pull out into traffic. _'Good.'_ He had backup, at any rate.

"It's not worth taking a cab," Simon chattered. "I've got a room somewhere close."

Nick thought he looked nervous, now. _'Good.'_ Hopefully they had the right guy. _'Maybe Cody will get a chance to punch him after all.'_ "Yeah?" he said, making conversation. "That's handy. What do you do for a living, Simon?"

"I'm a salesman. I get down here once a week or so."

"Oh, you're not a local either?" They were approaching an alley, and Nick saw Simon tensing up. _'Here it comes.'_ He glanced over his shoulder and saw the truck a block away, stopped at traffic lights. Behind Simon's back, he risked a quick wave to his partners.

He was ready when two men jumped him as they passed the alley, but even so he was getting the worst of it when a shot sounded over their heads and Cody yelled "Freeze." Murray had summoned the police with his satellite hook-up, and the sirens weren't far behind.

********************************

It seemed the assaults had been organized by a pimp who was trying to take over the area. Simon was being blackmailed into luring the victims into danger - as well as an interest in young men, he had a wife and child. He had been threatened with exposure unless he did as he was told.

Lieutenant Parisi believed he would probably be able to make a deal for his evidence, and avoid conviction. However, his family would find out the truth.

Nick felt sorry for Simon, although really, he supposed, if you would lie to your wife about something like that you were probably asking for trouble. He had seemed like a decent sort of guy, though, and Nick was glad he was likely to avoid jail.

Nick was getting very tired of the looks the cops were giving his red hot pants and he wanted to get out of there, but Murray was punching data into the police computer and lecturing three uniformed officers. He looked like he was happy to stay there all night. When the Lieutenant came over and said she was done with Nick and Cody, and if they wanted to go on home she'd bring Murray later, they went gratefully.

Cody drove in silence, waiting for Nick to speak first. He was scared, and he wasn't sure which scared him more - the implications of what had happened between them in the Dolphin Club, or the thought that Nick might choose to pretend nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

He and Nick were as close as any two people could be, had been for years now, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't share with him. He loved Nick, and he'd always thought of it as a brotherly kind of love. But there was nothing brotherly about what he was feeling now.

They pulled up at the Riptide and got out of the car, still in silence. As Cody unlocked the gangway gate, Nick dropped a hand on the small of his back. "What?" Cody asked him quietly.

"Nothing. Just wanted to touch you. Know you're there, you know?"

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, as they boarded.

Nick sighed. "A lot of stuff happened tonight, man."

"I know. For me, too."

"You're not what I'm freaking out about," Nick said. He stepped close to Cody and put an arm around him. "I'm - pretty good - with that part. How 'bout you?"

Cody turned toward Nick and hugged him. "I'm good with that part, too," he agreed.

"You want to come downstairs, then? I don't really want Murray to walk in."

"Sounds good."

In their stateroom, Nick sat down on his bed and beckoned Cody next to him. "It was easy tonight. Too easy. It should've bothered me more to have a man touching me, you know? It wasn't my favorite thing in the world but I was okay with it. And then when I kissed you... it felt so right... Cody, maybe I've been gay all my life and never known?"

"Well, buddy, maybe I have too. I don't know about that. Let me tell you what I do know. When I saw that guy touching you, I wanted to punch him into the middle of next week. When he kissed you I would've, if you hadn't stopped me. When you kissed me, I never wanted that to stop. Whatever that makes me, Nick, gay, straight or in-between, that's what I am. I love you, Nick."

Nick leaned against Cody. "That makes me feel better. You're right, of course. If I've been gay for 20 years and not known it, it doesn't make any difference. What makes a difference is you. Cody, I love you too."

Cody kissed him then, gently, and they lay down together on the bunk. "Do need to tell you one thing," Cody murmured, sliding a hand under Nick's tank top.

"What?"

"You look damn good in spandex. But I know you'll look even better out of it."


End file.
